Totally Stalker
by Writer-4ever-and-always
Summary: Sam is not happy, but someone knows just the thing.


It had been a year since Sam had seen Clover and Alex. They had both settled down and had kids, while she….she worked.

She loved WHOOP and Jerry, but when ever she had gone and seen her old friends, the pain of seeing them that happy ripped threw her like a knife.

Just as her father had told her, before she became a spy in high school, she was worthless and no one would want her. She knew she wasn't worthless, but some times in her darkest hours she felt the old scars hurt again.

She felt eyes on her again and she quickly looked out the window and then back at her computer.

She sighed as the phone rang again. She let it go to voicemail and finished off some reports when she heard Alex and Clovers more mature, yet still familiar voices rang out over the answering machine, "Sam, when you get this you better call us back!! We've let you get away with not seeing us for too long! You have an hour to call back or we will come down there and get you ourselves-."

She grabbed the phone and pushed the button, "Geez, calm down Clover I just walked threw the door. What do you need?"

She heard a snort in the background and then heard Alex mumble something, Clover mumbled back and then turned back to the phone "We want you to come and visit us, and this time we made it work. Jerry is letting you have two weeks off, and we already booked your flight, you'll be leaving tomorrow at five a.m. And don't think you can get out of this because you can't. Love you!!"

They hung up before she could even say anything else. She groaned and called Jerry. He was typing on the computer and barley gave her a second glance, "Sam, you are going, and that's final."

Sam ran her hand threw her long hair, "but why Jerry, What if something happens? Or what about some cases that you said needed help?"

She saw him smile a little and shake his head, he turned his wise eyes on her and sighed placing his chin in his hands, and "If anything that serious comes up I'll contact you. And there are plenty of other spies around here, I can use for the time being… Sam you're wasting away…I can see it, your becoming less like you by the second… go see them and if you need more then two weeks…call and ask."

Before she could say anything else Jerry hung up. She threw the phone at the wall and watched it bust open…she sighed and walked to the closet to get a spare one, she knew he was right… she hadn't felt like her self in a long time.

She felt like she was holding up the persona of spy all the time know…

Even when she was home and hanging out with a couple of her friends, the only one she really trusted was Veronica who was in the Bahamas for a month doing things for work.

She started to pack and then put on her pajamas. She looked in the mirror and sighed, it had been her choice to stay on as an agent…she couldn't help it, no matter what she was going threw right now, she still knew in her heart that being an agent right now was right.

Yet that didn't stop her from being jealous of her friends, or make the feeling that Clover and Alex abandoned her, go away. It also didn't help that the one man that she did not trust herself around was loose and with out her team she felt like she was at a disadvantage.

She climbed into bed and again the feeling that she was being watched hit her. She had been feeling it frequently for the last month or so and she was starting to get worried.

She had Jerry check up on it and nothing came of it, he was really worried about her and Sam thought it might be the reason he had let her go to see Clover and Alex so easily. It still didn't help though…

Either someone was watching her or she needed this vacation more then anything right now.

Sam stepped out of the car and sighed, Clover and Alex lived right next door to each other, in very nice houses and very nice cars. Again the jealousy hit her with a pang, but instead of being jealous of the house or the cars, Sam found that it was over them living so close to each other.

She wasn't sure if the girls where still awake, it was close to eleven. The door flew open and both girls ran out attacking her. She smiled slightly and Alex was examining her, "Holy Crow Sam, you needed a vacation."

Sam tried not to wince and smiled at Alex. They ushered her in, and again the pang of someone watching her was there. She pushed the feeling away, "Hey do you mind if I sleep …and it was a long drive and its late."

It took them a moment, but they let her be and she sat down on the bed. She went to lie down and realized there was a box of chocolates and a note.

**Love is a mysterious thing.**

**Can't you feel me, every second of every day?**

**I'm watching over you…your Unwanted Guardian Angel.**

The feeling was back and she ran to the window, throwing it open and leaned out. She stared out into the dark, straining and then she gasped, there he was, a figure leaning against a tree, staring at her.

She couldn't stop staring and her heart was pounding. He watched her for another moment before turning and walking away. Sam felt their gazes unlock and she slumped to the ground.

She felt her heart and was trying to breathe. Someone was watching her, being her guardian angel. But she knew who it was, in her heart, she knew it was the one man that had fooled her many times, who every time they looked at each other, her heart would race.

And the scariest part, was that she wasn't afraid. She felt invigorated, strangely alive…and that scared her the most. She was the sensible one, the girl that never did anything bad…and yet she was in love with Tim Scam.

She knew it was wrong…but her heart and her body wouldn't listen to her brain and slowly her brain was giving in. She slowly made her way to the bed, not sure what she would do.

How could she get him to meet her face to face… did she want to meet him face to face….

She tried to sleep but she was having nightmares, about Clover and Alex killing Tim. She woke up breathing hard, trying to make sense of everything.

She smelt pancakes and slowly made her way down the steps, watching as Clover and Alex laughed and sang. It hurt her again and she didn't know what to do, she felt out of place, "Hey guys…"

They smiled at her and handed her a plate of food. She wasn't used to eating this much but she tried her best, "I'm going to a bookstore downtown, I want a few new books."

Clover made a noise in the back of her throat, "Sammy! This is a vacation, you can't have your nose in a book the entire time."

Sam winced at Clover's high pitched voice. Alex patted Clover's arm, "This is Sam's chance to relax and she is more comfortable when she is reading. We will get our turn with her."

She heard laughter outside and glanced out the window to see Clover and Alex's children running around, playing in the leaves. Clover had a three year old and a newborn, which was asleep upstairs. Alex had one child, although Sam had a feeling she was trying for another.

"Do you want kids, Sammy?"

Clover was leaned over the counter watching her and Sam was again reminded about how much she missed having them around, they were her friends…her sisters. "Yes, but I probably won't ever have any…"

Alex nudged Sam and sat across from her at the table, "Why not?"

Sam continued to look outside, to where she had just seen Tim last night, "The man I want…I can never have."

Alex and Clover squealed and threw there arms around her. She awkwardly hugged them back, smiling slightly, "Sammy! You have to tell us everything."

Sam then realized her mistake. She blushed, "It's nothing, we just dated a couple times and he didn't like me the same way that I liked him. No biggie. So I'm going to that book store."

She quickly made her way upstairs and stopped dead when she realized the window was open and a cell phone lay on the bed. She slowly sat down and picked it up. There was only one number -Unwanted.

She quickly changed it to –Wanted and then blushed. It started to vibrate and she realized she had a text message.

**So we've been on a date?**

Sam blushed but smiled slightly, she knew he had been watching he the entire time she was eating, _how do you know I was talking about you? Self centered? =P_

**Who else? =))**

_Why my many boyfriends, do you just see them lining up._

**No. I see you in a very cute nightgown. So what are your plans for today Samantha?**

_Bookstore. Why don't you come too?_

She didn't even believe she had asked, and she blushed at the fact that he could see her right now. She smoothed her hair and waited.

**What's the fun in that? **

_Why did you decide to do this right now?_

**Do what? Profess my love? Well I had planned on doing it at your house, but your little friends got in the way.**

_Yea, Alex and Clover tend to do that. Love? _

**3 What else? Can I visit tonight?**

She instantly sucked in air, and stared at the question. Did she want this…did she really understand the complications that would arise if she did this…

_Yes. _

Samantha got to the bookstore grabbed what she had been dying to read and then stared at the love section. She looked through trying to find the right book, _What did you expect Sam "How to woe your criminal?"_

She sighed and grabbed a book that said, "How to know if he's really in to you?"

The lady rang her up and she walked out to her car. A rose sat on her seat and she grinned, whispering to herself, "So you did come…"

She drove to the mall and walked into Victoria's Secrets. She slowly walked through everything and a very perky woman bounced up to her, "Can I help you?"

She blushed and looked around, not feeling his eyes on her. "I need… something cute…"

The woman looked confused, and then smiled, "Oh a special someone is coming over tonight!"

The blush covered her face but she nodded and instantly her arms where filled with lingerie. She tried five or six on, which made her instantly, blush and she took them off.

"Do you have anything a little more conservative…yet sexy?"

The woman bounced around and then brought her back two more. The first one she hated, but the second she stood looking at herself.

It was a beautiful emerald green that matched her eyes and made her hair shine. It was see through, letting the viewer get a teasing look of the underwear. It only reached slightly past her butt, and she smiled, slowly turning in a circle.

She quickly bought it and walked out. Instantly the eyes where on her and she grinned. Her new phone vibrated.

**You know you drive me crazy. 3**

Sam didn't say anything and just bit her lip, smiling at the phone. She put it back in her purse and made her way out to the car. She smiled at her things and for the first time Sam really smiled. She knew what she was doing was wrong…but she didn't care anymore…she loved this mad and that was the only thing she wanted to think about.

The drive home was loud, her singing along to the radio. She pulled in, and when she walked into the house, Alex and Clover where staring at her. She kissed them both on the cheek and ran upstairs to set her stuff down.

She lightly hummed as she walked back down the steps. She glanced at the clock…night couldn't come soon enough.


End file.
